


Home

by Kmid



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, SHEITH - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9850952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kmid/pseuds/Kmid
Summary: A quick ficlet about Keith figuring out where his home really is after the BOM expose his true identity





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twitter user @shendaks](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=twitter+user+%40shendaks).



> Written for a friend ;) not very heavily edited because i wanted to get it up fast. Enjoy!

It had been a long day. They had made it back in one piece, after many apologies over the state the Red Lion had left Marmora in. She had done some major damage to the base and they would be working on repairs a while.

 

There had been a confession, an explanation and many side-eyed glances at Kieth as every other member of voltron was told that he was in fact, of Galra blood. Shiro's stomach twisted when he watched the rejection cross his boyfriend's face. He looked so lost and hurt. But there was no time to do much for him as they had to go over information Kolivan and his kin were willing to share.

 

Things were left pretty quietly, safe to assume everyone had said their piece and Keith surely must know Shiro still loved and wanted him.

 

They were busy for a couple of days, and they didn’t get to see each other much. There was so much tension it could be cut with a knife and it was starting to give Shiro a headache. He headed up to the observatory to clear his head, maybe stare at the stars a while and figure out how to keep Keith’s newfound bloodline from tearing this family apart.

 

Instead of solace alone he found....Keith. Or at least, the frame suggested it was Keith. In the low light of the monitor the other paladin was typing at he looked almost off color though. Shiro stepped further in.

 

“Keith?” he asked quietly. Keith nearly jumped from his skin and took off towards the back part of the large, dark room.

 

“Shiro. Shiro leave me alone f-for now...” He almost sounded...hurt?

 

“Keith? Baby, whats wrong, did something happen?” Shiro took another couple of steps but tried not to corner his panicking boyfriend. He glanced at the monitor. “Researching Galra history getting you emotional?” He asked, trying to gentle his voice. Keith had been so sensitive about his Galra blood, Shiro didn’t want to upset him further.

 

“N-not exactly...” The sound of Keith leaning against the wall only to slide down it to sit on the ground. Shiro moved to walk over to his shadowy outline. “Stop. Shiro...don't come any closer.” Shiro halted and waited. Not being told to leave he sat where he had stood.

 

“Okay. Not closer...Will you tell me whats got you upset?” He asked calmly, patient.

 

“I don't belong anywhere.” Keith said after a long thoughtful pause. “Not back on earth where I thought I belonged. But humans belong on earth. Most of you guys even have a family back home. I don't have that. And..” He paused again and Shiro ached to walk over to him as he hear Kieth trying to calm his breathing. “I don't belong here. Not at all. Everyone is going to hate me, this wont be home anymore.” He said, voice cracking. “And there's no home for Galra. The marmorans are a small group of rebels with no home, there's no home planet for someone like me. I don't belong anywhere...I don't even belong with you!” Keith sounded increasingly distressed and Shiro finally got up, unable to bear it any longer.

 

“Keith...” He said softly.

 

“WAIT.” Keith yelped, scrambling backward.

 

“Keith please...what is it?”

 

“Something weird happened...since I awoke that blade...and I'm trying to figure out how to get it to stop. I just...ended up thinking about that home thing and got distracted when you walked in...” Keith tried to explain. Shiro stepped just a little closer. “I wanted to make it go away before you saw, before SHE saw, before I get kicked out of this castle...” He sounded even more panicky now. Shiro took a deep breath and crouched down. Almost perfectly shrouded in shadow he couldn't make out anything on Keith but the general area where he was curled up, hiding.

 

“Keith...baby im gonna put a light on...please let me see what you’re talking about. Maybe I can help.”

 

There was a long silence.

 

“I don't want to lose you. I don't want you to be afraid to touch me or...anything like that. I don't want you to stop wanting me around...” Keith babbled quietly.

 

“Okay. How about this...forget the light. Come over here and let me hold you until you feel safe enough for me to turn it on.” Shiro said. He was almost certain now that the blade and the galra blood somehow must have affected Keith's appearance. But to Shiro, physical insecurities were nothing new. He was all to familiar with how it felt to be insecure and afraid to let someone see you. Nothing had done more for him then Keiths loving arms around him in that time, though. It was his turn now.

 

Keith moved slow, hesitant. Shiro could almost make out what was wrong but he said nothing. Keith looked like his skin had turned mottled colors of his normal pale and purple. His eyes caught the light in an eerie way with a yellow glow. Still, shiro outstretched his arms, kneeling and waiting as keith crawled over. A moments hesitation and there was soft warm weight in shiros arms. Keith clung to him.

 

“Please dont freak out. The galra stuff...it messed with my DNA. Awakened something....now I look like the cross breed I am...” Keith started to explain. Shiro didn’t let go. He squeezed a little tighter, bringing a hand up to stroke through Keiths hair and finding his ears were more galran too. He didn’t hesitate. He held Keith close and familiar.

 

“Shh...” he said softly, feeling keith start to shake. “Its okay. I’m here.... I'm not scared, I've got you. I love you. I love you still.”

 

“I was so scared shiro...cause...the longer I spent trying to figure out where home was...for me. I realized...you're a big part of what gives me a home. You /are/ my home. And I c-couldnt stand the idea of losing the only one I have...” Smaller hands balled up in the back of shiros shirt as they sat there under the simulated stars while keith let out cries of pent up emotion until they were all spent.

 

Eventually he peaked out from where he had been tucked in shiros shoulder and looked around. Shiro finally stole a glance down, eyes adjusted, seeing his half-galra boyfriend in his full form. Keiths face turned to meet eyes with shiro and he was searching. Searching for rejection in the black paladins eyes. Instead...he found that shiros eyes slid closed, his head dipping down to kiss keiths lips gently.

 

“You're my home too, keith.” He breathed, staring into starlight reflected on yellow eyes. “You don't need a physical place. You belong with your loved ones, with Red and with me. You are always welcome in that home.” He told him, watching Keiths eyes. Eventually it got too intense and Keith turned away to look up at the stars. Shiro shifted them to lean against the wall, pulling Keith to his chest. They could figure out how to understand his body later. For now, all he was interested in was finally finding a moments peace with the person who made him feel at home.

 


End file.
